


An unforgettable meeting

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, girl penis kassandra, thirsty kyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Kassandra heads out to meet the rebel group fighting against Podarkes. Things don't go according to plan when she meets kyra but their meeting will be a memorable one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kassandra has a dick, i repeat she has a dick so continue at your own risk.  
> I just wanted to write some smut, English and writing are not my strong points so please be kind and i hope you enjoy.

Kassandra tested the rope binding her hands to the wooden post behind her and let out a deep sigh at the current situation. Not exactly how she had planned her morning to go.

 

“Malaka...I told you, i’m not with the Athenians, i'm here to help you fight them as you requested“

 

the spartan had opted to surrender herself to the rebels when greeted with pointed spears to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed and hopefully come to some understanding instead. thus leading kassandra to her current predicament.

 

“You expect me to believe that you are the infamous eagle-bearer, come to mykonos to aid us against the tyrant podarkes?” The leader of the rebels known as kyra did not appear convinced.”How am i to know your not a spy sent to infiltrate and kill us... kassandra.” Her name danced on kyra’s tongue.

 Kassandra eyed the wild beauty standing before her “Infamous? I wasn't aware my name had already spread so far and wide.” she smirked up at her. “Well there must be some way i can convince you i am the infamous eager-bearer and not some dirty Athenian spy?” With a nonchalant shrug kassandra leaned back against the post.

 

"That bastard Podarkes has sent many to hunt and kill us, and suddenly you appear so it would not surprise me."

 

Kyra guzzled down the last of her wine before slamming the mug down onto the wooden table and stepped closer to get a better look at the misthios. Looking her up and down kyra deduced the woman must be of spartan birth from her strong build and towering form, the light leathers kassandra wore showed off a generous amount of chiseled muscles sculpted by years of training. This spartan exuded a air of confidence and calm and appeared to enjoy the attention kyra was giving her.

 

“There might be one way to see if you are who you say you are.’’

 

There was a change in tone, one of curiosity and interest. Especially when she noticed kassandra’s gaze looking her over with equal amount of interest, mostly focused on the generous amount of cleavage show from the low cut dress. "Enjoying the view kassandra?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing, not that i am don't mind. At all."

 

She spoke suggestively, both women could already feel an air of excitement between them. One both playful and dangerously alluring. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other intently, kassandra waiting for the rebel to make a move, and kyra wasn't one to shy away when she saw something she liked or wanted. Taking another step forward with a sway in her hips the wild beauty leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

 

"so...are you going to tell me how i am to...convince you, kyra?"

 

“They say the eagle-bearer is a demigod, Or maybe you are Athena herself in disguise“

 

Kyra whispered into the misthios ear, a hand caressed kassandra’s muscled thigh, drawing slow circles ‘Made unique and...gifted by the gods ‘kassandra hummed deeply as she felt a welcoming stir between her legs.

  


“I won't deny that the gods have gifted me in many ways.” There was a playful tone in kassandra’s voice. That hand was snaking further up her thigh, massaging. “ And if it is an inspection you need...i am in no position to resist am i.?”

 

With a smirk her hand slipped beneath the skirt to cup the spartan and kyra was not disappointed at what she found. More so intrigued and enthralled by kassandra. “ Very gifted. However i may need to further inspect.”

 

“I do love an assertive woman.”

 

kyra’s other hand took hold of her chin to pull kassandra into a bruising kiss, groans escaping both of their mouths. The kiss was messy, all tongue and teeth clashing in battle, both trying to best each other. It was hot and wild and nether wanted it to stop.

 

With the misthios distracted by her mouth kyra worked to free kassandra from the now constricting small clothes, tugging them free and pushed aside the skirt. With great reluctance kyra pulled away from those addictive lips but not before giving a sharp bite to kassandra lower lip making her hiss. Turning her gaze down she stared in awe for a moment, mouth slightly open which only made the spartan's grin widen. Her cock lay bare for wild beauties inspection, throbbing to life when she wrapped her fingers around it. "Impressive." kassandra was well endowed, thick and long, quickly swelling to full attention.

 

Kassandra’s head fell back when kyra gave languid strokes from tip to the base and her cock pulsed eagerly as precum gathered at the tip. "Malaka." After being at sea for months, only now was kassandra reminded of how badly she needed this. Needed a woman’s touch, a woman to give her much needed release. The fire in her belly and the heaviness in her balls needed to be sated.

 

kyra took that moment to latch onto kassandra's exposed neck, trailing hot kisses and nipping at the flesh. "you are a beautiful creature Kassandra." she took a firm hold of her shaft at the base making the spartan groan "Perfect in every way." the pace of her pumps increased and her thumb rubbed over the tip each time, her strokes slick from the gathered wetness.

 

"Ah, your not...the first woman to tell me this." kassandra panted out, trying to retain that confidence in her voice but she was so hard and fought not to buck wildly into that soft hand. kyra took great delight in pleasuring the misthios, who tried hard to keep her voice to a minimum because beyond the tent flap the rebel men were busy being drunkards. Not that they would dare disrupt their leader, it did however only coaxed the wild beauty into wanting to hear kassandra moan. She knew what might do the trick.

 

With a considerable amount of pre-cum now spilling from the tip, a trail slowly dripped down her throbbing cock, it tempted kyra into action. Kassandra looked down just in time to see kyra Kneeling down between her legs, a hot tongue coming to catch the trail of cum, licking back up to the head to roll her tongue around it in slow swirls.

 

"By the gods!" kassandra groaned low, rocking her hips forward to get more when she flicks over the slit. Kyra gave even better when plump lips wrapped around the thick head, sucking wantonly. After a small sample that was not enough for her, so kyra took her sweet time to taste the spartan. Lapping up the sweet droplets of cum that would spill forth onto her tongue, it was an addictive taste, just like everything about kassandra.

 

“Is that all...you can take of me? Or am i too much for you, kyra.” she tried to encouraged the rebel, a very obvious attempt from kassandra.

 

She pauses a moment with an arched brow as their eyes lock for a second, then began a long descent down her cock, the thickness spreading her lips wide as she swallows several inches. Kyra doesnt stop and its kassandra looking at her in surprise when she takes her to the hilt. It's the most arousing thing she’s ever seen and she has to bite her lower lip hard to stifle a moan when kyra starts to swallow around her cock. How kassandra wants to just cum right now, but not yet. Not yet.

 

But kyra had other plans for the misthios. The wild beauty bobs her head along every inch of her pulsing shaft, swallowing on every descent, tongue flicking the underside of the head, leaving the spartan breathless. With such a display kassandra had to start fucking her mouth as hips rolling forward to slide deep in her throat. The sound of hot wet slurps and heavy breathing now filled the tent.

 

"goddess above...your mouth is just..mn!" Kassandra's willpower is reaching its end as she fought to hold on.

 

Kassandra can't restrain a moan as kyra’s lips continue to move up and down the impressive length of her cock. She’s bucking wildly up into that beautiful mouth sucking so greedily now. Being quiet wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do and when she squeezed her heavy balls kassandra eyes rolled back with a throaty groan. She was going to come.

 

“I want you to watch when i make you come, eagle-bearer” She hissed, hand pumping her cock with great vigor as she spoke.

 

Doing as she was told kassandra keeps her eyes trained on the wild beauty, on that mouth, those lips that start sucking so delicious on her cock again. And kyra is watching her too, drinking in the spartan, how her abs flex, her tightly coiled body, the twisted look of pleasure across her face. Kassandra was like a Greek goddess, but at this moment she was at the mercy of kyra's mouth. Its challenge nether can turn down.

 

When her tongue lashes over the slit of her cock one last time that does it for the misthios. With a strangled moan a thick surge of cum spurts forth into kyra’s waiting mouth. She moans at the never ending flow and has to seals her lips around the twitching head. Kyra sinks her head all the way down once more, encasing the entire length of her cock in silky heat of her mouth. Holding there another powerful throb runs up her cock followed by a harsh jet of cum as the wild beauty continues to swallow and milk her dry. Coming between those lips is pure bliss for kassandra.

 

with one last delicious suck to the thick tip she released it with a pop. Kyra hummed in delight, licking her lips. A smile spread across her lips at the sight of the eagle bearer spent, slumped against the post, utterly spent and lost in a moment of bliss that she had given her. Kyra was even more pleased when seeing her cock beating back to life after coming so much, the heat in the rebel leaders belly burning with want.

 

‘Malaka....you….are a minx’ kassandra puffed out with a small smirk. No one had given her head like that before.

 

“I hope you aren't exhausted so soon Kassandra, we aren't done yet.”

 

Kyra unties her dress and lets it slip from her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for your interest and wanting another chapter. Please comment if you enjoyed this one too.

Kassandra eyed kyra with a fierce hunger when she shed her dress, her body was deliciously curvaceous, ample breasts and wide hips. She was sinfully beautiful, leaving the spartan speechless. Her gaze moved lower to the sticky wetness dripping from between her legs, sliding down her thighs. How badly kassandra wanted to be free from her bindings and pull the woman to her. With that thought in mind she began tugging again in an effort to loosen the stubborn knot.

 

“Oh i am more than ready for you, kyra. I hope it’s is you who is ready for me.”

 

“You Spartans always so full of yourselves. Even after i made you come so quickly.”

 

“Come to me, let me feel you.” it was meant as a command but came out more as a plea. Kassandra’s cock was eagerly pulsing once more at the thought of being buried inside the slick heat of her pussy.

 

Stepping between kassandra’s spread legs kyra’s hand trailed tantalizing over the curve of her own breast, down her flat stomach and hips. She stopped for a moment at the small patch of curls, making sure kassandra’s eyes were locked on her path the whole time. With a smirk kyra continued on path, Gliding fingers over her slick lips of her pussy she delved two fingers in deeper and sighed. Rubbing back a forth along her slit the dark beauty moaned when she grazed over the stiff clit and started to roll fingers around it earnestly, making her impossibly more wet. Kassandra didn't know if she was in heaven or hell, either way the misthios couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

 

"goddess you've made me so wet for you kassandra." pulling her hand back it was drenched in honey from pleasuring herself.

 

Reaching down she took hold of kassandra’s cock once more, coating her shaft with all her slick wetness. The misthios groaned in both pleasure and great frustration. Hips arching up, trying to edge closer for more contact, the hotness of her length nudging against kyra’s thigh.

 

“Malaka you are going to be the death of me!”

 

Seating herself in kassandra’s lap kyra lowered herself to slide back and forth along the underside of kassandra’s shaft, the thick head nudging against her clit igniting the fire in her belly more. Kyra could feel everything of kassandra's cock gliding through her wet pussy lips and couldn't wait to have it inside her. Her walls clenched tightly at the thought. With the spartan rolling her hips up they feel into a grinding rhythm, both breathing heavily.

"Oh goddess, you feel so good."

With the wild beauties chest leveled with her face kassandra lunged forward to latch onto a perked nipple. Teeth grazing, pulling at the pebbled tip and tongue swirling around leaving her nipple sensitive and puckered. Pulling back she leaned forward to devour the other breast, giving the same attention. All the while kassandra hasn't stopped working on the rope, she can feel it giving.

 

_Just you wait woman, the things i'm going to do to you when i'm free._

 

A hand loosely fists her hair suddenly, pulling kassandra's mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss. Once more locked in a heated battle. The way they kiss is needy and desperate, lips devouring each other and tongues licking ravenously into each others mouths. Kassandra growls against her when kyra's hips start grinding more frantically, losing herself in the feel of her cock that is painfully throbbing now and dripping with cum. 

 

"kyra! enough games." kassandra hisses against her lips.

“Tell me what you want kassandra, do you want to be inside of me?”

“By the gods kyra yes! I want you. I want to be inside of you.”

 

Suddenly her prayers are answered, she feels kyra shifting in her lap.

She guides the thick tip back and forth against the lips of her pussy, parting them deeper into welcoming hot wetness. Kassandra's eyes were transfixed on the sight of her cock about to be swallowed, the head now resting against kyra's entrance. Her mouth hung open when kyra finally slid down on her shaft, both gasping when the thick head slipped passed her entrance with a slick pop.

 

Kyra is so wet that there is little resistance, she’s never felt such a pleasurable stretch before and the further she sinks down on the Spartans impressive cock her eyes rolled back. She wanted it all and welcomed the sensation and pressure of kassandra filling her so deeply. What kyra didn't expect once the last few inches of her cock slide inside was how close to coming she was. Her hips were flush against kassandra’s, the tip pressing against her cervix, length twitching inside her.

 

Her body was tingling on the edge and when she didn't move kassandra took the initiative and snapped her hips up into kyra. In an instant Kyra was overcome with a powerful orgasm without warning. The dark beauty releases a long moan and shudders around kassandra, wetness flowing all over her cock.

 

“Oh goddess!...kassandra!”

 

Kassandra's jaw is tight and her body tense as she fights not to come from the wonderful squeeze around her cock, walls rippling around her. _Malaka there is no way in hell i am coming after finally being inside her_ . Seeing kyra withering in her lap just from having her cock inside this woman made the spartan grin inwardly. _my cock felt that good for you did it, rebel queen._

 

“I guess you weren't ready for me after all, kyra.” She spoke hotly against her ear.

 

Kassandra’s arms were flexing as she pulled more violently against the bindings again, they loosened against her strength. With one final sharp tug the ropes loosen enough for the spartan to slip her hands free.

 

“Now i'm going to fuck you.”

 

Hands lunged forward, pulling kyra tightly against her own body, touching all over like a starved woman.

Wrapping her strong arms around kyra she gave a few testing thrust, guiding kyra's hips up until only the thick tip remained inside before snapping up into her again. The feel of her silky pussy was incredible. Once more withdrawing slowly from the clenching heat, kassandra made sure she felt every bit of her cock before driving into her once more. Rubbing her in the sweetest spots. Kassandra knew kyra wanted it faster and harder from how she was deliberately squeezing around her and squirmed her hips.

 

"Do you like what you feel?" again the agonizing slow drag out made kyra whine this time, more so when she didn't thrust into her this time. "Tell me what you want kyra." messy kisses trailed along the length of her neck. "Tell me." strong hands held her in place so only the twitching head rest at her entrance, with shallow dips into her drenched pussy more wetness spread over her shaft. Kyra locked her gaze with kassandra and squeezed deliciously around the head again making the spartan groan.

 

"Fuck me, release your seed in me, just don't stop until you give me everything and more. Fuck me Kassandra."

 

Now that Kassandra was rightfully in control now and after all the torturous teasing kyra gave her she planned on making this a memorable meeting and fuck this woman thoroughly.

 

Both of them are lost in a vigorous fuck when kassandra starts pumping her hips wildly, moaning without restraint or care for those beyond the tent. Not that kyra’s men would be bothered or dare interrupt this moment. The obscene wet slapping was like music to their ears.

kassandra’s powerful thrusts were enough to steal away her breath, the force of it sending her hips recoiling. All kyra could do was hold on for the ride kassandra was going to give her which was set at a savage pace, and it felt incredible. Kassandra was pulling more moans from her lips when she bottomed out and her eyes rolled back into her head again. " Your taking me so well kyra... feel so fucking good around me. Malaka...I can't wait to come deep inside you!"

those words made kyra flutter around her pounding shaft. Which the spartan felt and smirked wide. "You like the thought of that? Me releasing inside you."

 

"gods yes!" It was kyra’s turn to plead for it now.

 

kyra's walls were hugging her cock so tightly now after coming, not wanting to let go of her and it only made kassandra rut her hips up like a hungry beast. Abundant amounts of wetness covered her cock and painted both their thighs, adding to the rapid wet slapping of the Spartans balls against her ass and hips clashing against kyra's in a blur. There was no faltering in kassandra’s movements, fueled by pure want and need to make this woman come like she never had before.

 

"your squeezing me so beautifully, are you going to come for me again, kyra?"

 

She was unable to form any words at this point, lost in the pleasurable sensation of being fucked so good. All kyra could do was let her moans answer that question. The fire in her belly was coiling, burning brighter as kassandra rode her closer to another imminent climax.

 

Hooking her arms under kyra’s knees she lifts them higher, hands grab her by the ass in a strong hold, this gives kassandra an even better angle to thrust her cock deep as possible.

“Good girl, Come for me kyra, come!” she growled and slammed her hips up and pulling kyra down hard, the thick head hitting her cervix with brutal thrusts.

 

Once more kyra comes instantly, Her pussy is quivering, from her core comes a flood of wetness follows. Her plump lips forming a perfect 'o' at the mind blowing orgasm that courses through entire body. Its pure ecstasy. Shuddering violently around her kassandra had to fight through the urge to spill her come inside her right there. Her mouth hung open and was left breathless at the wonderful sensation of kyra’s pussy squeezing her.  “Malaka! Yes, thats it.” snarling kassandra pounded her through it, powerful hips still moving like an animal, kyra comes beautifully for her, gushing more wetness all over her cock.

 

"Kassandra, kassandra!" hearing her name in a chanted mantra made her chest swell with pride. She was shivering around her, clinging to kassandra for dear life, the walls of her pussy even tighter, massaging and trying to milk her cock to come too. She wanted to spill her cum in the this woman so badly. _Not yet!_   kassandra groaned when kyra bit down on her shoulder from the hard fuck she was receiving through her orgasm. It was amazing.

 

With one final snap of her hips, she brought kyra down on her cock and was sure the woman was taken to another orgasm. Stilling herself for a moment the rebel beauty was a mess in her strong arms and kassandra held her through it, her cock still throbbing powerfully inside her. The misthios was panting heavily and chuckled deeply, she was considerate enough to let kyra catch her breath and didn't want to break her completely. At least not yet anyway.

 

"What did i tell you my beautiful rebel."

 

Lifting the blissful kyra while still remaining inside her she switch positions, lowering the beautiful woman onto the wooden crate. Kassandra's powerful form loomed over her with a wild glint in her eyes, her hunger still had yet to be filled.

"ready for more? Or am i too much for you hmn." slipping her still hard cock out with a groan she rubbed it over kyra’s now sensitive slick pussy. Kyra returned her stare, a smile spreading across her lips at the challenge.

 

"Fuck me eagle-bearer."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kassandra was discarding the rest of the leathers she wore, tossing them aside without care, finally in all her naked glory. However Kyra doesn't get the chance to appreciate the view. The Spartans head has already moved lower down her body to run the flat of her tongue up the slit of kyra’s still sensitive pussy, making her gasp and her thighs tremble. Kassandra hums at the honeyed taste on her lips, her tongue delves in again, lapping at her like a hungry wolf.

 

Strong hands grip her thighs, pushes them wider to hold her firmly in place, murmurs escaping about how good kyra tastes with every lick. Kassandra's shifts lower to her entrance to slip inside, more delicious wetness spilling into her mouth and dripping down her chin. The spartan continues sliding her tongue deeper making kyra whine and grind down against kassandra's face, she's still so sensitive but it feels so amazing as kassandra stokes the fire in her belly once more

.  
"kassandra! please!" she whimpers. Kassandra growls low against her pussy, withdrawing her tongue to give a long hard lick up her slit, over the bundle of nerves to greedily suck at her clit. Her eyes are wild as they watch kyra's roll back, watching this beautiful woman's body squirm and roll her hips to kassandra's mouth. But she wasn't going to give her another release...not just yet. Suddenly her hot tongue is gone and kyra's eyes snap open to look at the misthios watching her, half of her face drenched in honey and that smug smile on her lips.

 

“How the roles have changed now hmn?” Kassandra’s voice was deep and husky.

 

“I really want to kick you right now for stopping kassandra!” Her voice was just as breathless.

 

She doesn't get to dwell on it for long, any thoughts of hitting the spartan are silenced when the long thickness of kassandra's cock is pressing against her again, the head rubbing over her clit in circles. Kyra's eyes fall between their bodies and is transfixed on her cock sliding through the folds of her pussy, back and forth in slow languid glides. More wetness spills forth at the erotic sight, she moans again when the blunt tip teases her entrance.

 

Kyra arched her hips up as kassandra continued the slow grind, trying to get a better angle and make her cock slip inside again “I need you inside me, i need you to come inside me.” her walls are clenching at the thought, she wanted it so bad.

 

“I don't know, i did not receive a favorable welcome from you kyra.” Again she wore that charming smile.”I carry the blood of the gods, are you deserving?” Kassandra words were playful, she never thought so highly of herself even if it were true.

 

In this moment kassandra was a greek goddess, completely mesmerizing and kyra was enthralled by her. And better yet she was kyra’s even if it was for a moment. She couldn't take her eyes away from kassandra, taking in everything. her body cover in a sheen of sweat, the dim light from the candle highlighting the contours of the spartans firm muscles, flexing as she languidly rolled her hips back and forth against her.

While the wild beauty was busy admiring kassandra’s body, her eyes trailed to kyra’s heaving breasts and a wicked want filled her mind. “If your good i might consider...filling you with the seed of a demigod.” Lightly pressing a hand against kyra’s shoulder to lie back she complied without question, getting the hint when the spartan shifted up her body. looming over her kassandra rest her cock between kyra’s ample breasts. Palming both of them in her hands she plucked and rolled the hardened tips between fingers.

 

Cupping her breasts kassandra pressed them together so they engulfed her shaft, thumbs still brushing over her nipples. With how slick the her cock still was it was an easy glide through her tits when she rocked forward. The length of her was long enough for the thick tip and a few inches to poke through, close enough for kyra to wrap her lips around, if kassandra was generous enough.

“Or perhaps i should just spend my seed all over you instead” Kassandra voice was deep and husky as she started moving with more intent now.

 

Kyra tilted her head down to watch the long length of kassandra cock fuck her tits, the head getting closer until inches from her lips. on the next thrust kyra leaned forward more to capture the twitching tip, tongue lashing over the slit. It was enough to make kassandra halt for a brief moment.

 

“Or you could spend yourself in my mouth again spartan.” her mouth continued to suck at the head, moaning around her, tempting kassandra. “And i think you enjoyed coming between my lips.” kyra looked up at kassandra like a seductress, tongue dancing around the tip wickedly, worshiping every bit her tongue could reach “mmn the way you came so hard for me kassandra. Let me taste you again.” a strong throb ran through her cock straight to her balls. The woman was very persuasive and wasn't taking no for an answer as she reached around to grab the spartans backside. Holding her in place kassandra could only groan when those lips bobbed wonderfully on the thick head.

 

The woman did give amazing head but the heat of her pussy was even better. So kassandra decided she would have to come in both. With a deep growl she starts pumping her hips into her plush tits. After fucking this woman so well and feeling the amazing squeeze around her cock kassandra was riding on the edge quickly, Kyra’s words affecting her more that expected.

Bracing herself she ruts her hips, moaning as the pressure becomes intense and unbearable, cum already leaking from the tip. Kassandra pumps her cock hard and fast through her breasts, her own wetness making the movement even more slick and wet.

 

“Yes that's it, come for me kassandra.” Kyra’s nail’s were digging deep into the spartans backside, spurring her on further. When she opens her mouth invitingly kassandra couldn't hold back anymore.

 

“Yes, open your mouth for me. Take all of me!”

 

With a guttural snarl thick ropes of cum shoot forth from the head. kassandra's body went taunt, her breath stolen in the moment as she watches spurts of cum Painting kyra’s lips and filling her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, ready to accept more. kyra moans with kassandra when more she releases more into her mouth. Although weakening in spurts she doesnt stop lavishing attention at the head of her cock.

 

“Gods you are amazing kyra.” She panted, regaining her breath.

 

She felt like this woman might suck her soul out if this continued, before this beautiful succubus could drain her of everything kassandra removed herself from kyra’s sweet lips she moves back between her legs. The hunger still burned in her belly so kassandra wasted no time and slid her cock home into the depths of her drenched pussy. There is little resistance but walls quickly close around her. Pushing legs high near her shoulders kyra is spread wide for kassandra to start greedily fucking. She starts off a hard and fast pace, Hips pump rapidly as she soared closer to another orgasm, still running off the high of coming between those lips.

 

“Yes, fuck me. Please don't stop!” Kyra plea’s through heavy breaths.

 

And kassandra gladly delivers, she moves powerfully above her, the crate beneath them creaking from the sheer force. Her cock is pumping deep inside and at this angle the thick tip easily hits against that sweet spot repeatedly and has kyra wailing and nails raking across her arms and back. There is no restraint in the misthios, only raw power and need in her thrusts. The need to come inside this woman spread so wonderfully beneath her, ready to accept everything kassandra had to give. The wet obscene slapping of their bodies grows louder and more rapid, the pressure is incredible and dizzying for both women. Kyra walls are fluttering around her, sucking her cock deeper. Wanting to hold her in place.

 

kassandra leans her body against kyra's, Her legs pressed tight against her body and draped over the Spartans shoulders. "Gods your taking me so good, you've been craving this haven't you" kassandra's whispers hotly, voice is strained as she continues to fuck her roughly."You want to feel me come inside you." she angles the pumping of her hips. "yes, yes, yes! fill me with your seed!"

 

"Yes kyra! i’m going to come inside you!" kassandra groaned and threw her head back, her balls tightened.

 

“Yes, yes, make me yours kassandra!” she moaned against her ear, burying her face in kassandra’s neck.

 

With one final thrust, their bodies tightly slotted together and both come violently. A heavy throb from her balls, up her shaft to the twitching head released a flood inside kyra in thick hot jets. Kassandra’s back arches and legs trembled as spends herself inside this beauty, pumping her full. She lets everything flow into the depths of kyra, painting her walls and filling her core to the brim in a neverending flood. So much the it gushes out in a sticky mess between their bodies. Kyra’s walls are squeezing her so wonderfully, milking kassandra for everything.

 

As the last of her seed spills inside her kassandra releases her hold on kyra’s legs. Letting them wrap around her waist. Only then does the spartan collapse into kyra’s embrace. Both of them loose any semblance of time as they basked in their shared orgasm. Only their heavy panting filled the silence in the dim tent.

 

Eventually after they both come down from their high does kassandra shift onto an elbow kassandra wearing that same charming smile and looking very satisfied. “Now then...i take it that was enough proof of who i am?” She jested and kyra simply rolled her eyes, punching kassandra in the arm.

 

“You proved yourself thoroughly spartan.” Kyra knew she would be feeling it for days to come and it was well worth it. “You made quite a mess too.”

 

“Well it has been a while. And i did arrive only a few days ago...so thank you for the release.”

 

Something then dawned on kyra and when her eyes met kassandra’s the misthios already knew what might be running through her mind and spoke first.

“Ah you needn't worry. I may be gifted by the gods but...my seed will not catch. At least it never has before.” Kassandra always thought it a benefit being sterile, she was able to enjoy many beauties and it took away the worry of impregnating any women she slept with. But sometimes her thoughts drifted to what if’s. Kassandra quickly cast it from her thoughts as always.

 

“Really? Not once has anyone ever...” their was curiosity in kyra’s voice.

 

Shaking her head the spartan just chuckled “No, never. Who knows perhaps i need ‘the right one’ for the to happen” she shrugged, brushing it off. “The gods have a odd sense of humor like that. One can never know what they have planned for us.”

 

“I guess that means more fun for us then” she squeezed around kassandra making her shudder. “You truly are a minx aren't you?” that smirked returned.

 

“But first i need to know if you’ll keep your word kassandra. Will you help us? Help me.” Kassandra leaned in close, ghosting her lips over kyra’s “don't worry my beautiful rebel. Podarkes will be dealt with. You won't have to worry about him much longer, i’ll personally see to that“

 

“You sound quite confident kassandra, you shouldn't underestimate him or his vile men. The things they’ve done to us.” kassandra pressed a finger against her lips and shook her head.

 

“They have not met anyone like me before.” she silenced any further protests from the rebel with a kiss. For now they could indulge before kassandra would bring them down.

 

**Next Day**  
==========================================================

 

As morning came only then did the spartan depart from the cave, for now. Adjusting the leather straps she looked back at the cave, It wouldn't be the last encounter they would have. Kassandra walked like a woman released from the weight of the world, light in her step and feeling quite joyful as she hummed a tune to herself, climbing the steps to her mater’s home.

“Morning mater! Beautiful day isn't it.” Seeing myrrine only added to her joy, to be able to speak to her and see her again.

 “My, my what has my little lamb been up to looking so pleased with herself?” even after all these years apart she couldn't hide anything from her mater even if she tried.

 Kassandra shoveled some grapes and cheese down to delay her response.

“Oh nothing mater, today has just been...a good day. I’ve been reunited with you after all! Every day from here is a joyous one!” Pouring two cups she sat beside the woman and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

 Myrrine gave her daughter a side stare “I hope you cleaned that mouth before kissing me after whoever you bedded, lamb.” A small knowing smirk appeared.

 “Mater! Really?” the spartan whined and sipped from her wine sheepishly, cheeks slightly flushed as she recalled all the wonderful things she and kyra did.

 “I send you off yesterday to speak with the rebels and only now return this morning. I know what my lamb has been up too. And i know my daughter is a very charming woman.” she flicked kassandra’s nose. “And i trust all went well with your ‘negotiations’ my child.”

“Couldn't have gone better, mater. Podarkes days are numbered.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I thought about adding another chapter but we'll see.


End file.
